Unexpected Surprise
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Dr Mark Sloan has 2 connections in Seattle Grace Hospital his best friend Dr Derek Shephard&his gf Lexie Grey.When he moves there how will Derek feel? How will Lexie feel? & will Derek believe Mark is a 1 woman man or is he going to break Lexie's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Dr Mark Sloan has two connections in Seattle Grace Hospital his best friend Dr Derek Shephard and his girlfriend Lexie Grey. When he moves there how will Derek feel? How will Lexie feel? And will Derek believe Mark is a one woman man or is he going to break Lexie's heart?**

**Chapter 1**

"**Oh my," says Izzie**

"**Is that?" asks George**

"**McSteamy," grins Cristina**

**The trio plus Derek plus Addison and a sick Meredith watch as Mark Sloan shakes hands with the chief and the head of the hospital board.**

**Minutes later as Mark comes out of the conference room as one Lexie Grey walks around the corner and stops dead at the sight of her tanned and toned boyfriend. It takes every muscle in her body not to run and jump on him.**

**Because Derek doesn't know, Derek thinks that Mark is a player because he was until he meet Lexie Grey.**

**They meet when Mark did a talk at Harvard in Lexie's lecture. Their eyes meet though the crowed lecture hall as Mark talked about a face transplant he had performed a few mere days ago.**

**They meet later in a bar and it clicked and now its 3 years later and they are going to be working together.**

**They share a brief smile before Lexie hurries off and Mark goes to speak to Derek.**

**Later that day Lexie pulls her phone out of her pocket to find a text.**

From: Mark

To: Lexie

The Archerfield

Floor 20

Room 708

Hope to you see you later

Mark xx

From: Lexie

To: Mark

You will

**However when she puts her phone back in her pocket she finds a key card. She smiles and heads to finish her shift and get back into her boyfriends arms.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Dr Mark Sloan has two connections in Seattle Grace Hospital his best friend Dr Derek Shephard and his girlfriend Lexie Grey. When he moves there how will Derek feel? How will Lexie feel? And will Derek believe Mark is a one woman man or is he going to break Lexie's heart?**

**Chapter 2**

**Mark woke up, the hot sweaty girl still in his arms but he could tell Lexie wasn't just hot and sweaty from all the reunion sex they had, had the night before she was ill.**

**Just then Lexie groans, rolls over and opens her eyes.**

"**Ooh my head," she moans snuggling into Mark's side.**

"**I think you have the flu love," whispers Mark "You can't go in today," he adds**

"**Don't you have today off?" asks Lexie**

"**Yeah," replies Mark**

"**How did you manage that?" asks Lexie**

"**I know you schedule I conveniently have the same days off as you," replies Mark**

"**How did you manage that?" asks Lexie sitting up**

"**Hmmm I'm an attending I make my own schedule," he answers**

"**I don't have the day off today I have to pull an extra shift Megan's off," says Lexie**

"**Yeah well know so are you," says Mark**

"**Mark I'm fine and I have to go in I have round in-," pauses to look at the clock which is emitting the red numbers of 6.00, "Crap now," she finishes**

"**And I have no clothes here," she adds**

"**Right you get up get my clothes on. I'll drive you to yours you can change and I'll drive you to the hospital," says Mark**

"**You are awesome but I need a shower," says Lexie**

"**Not got time," says Mark**

"**We both do," adds Lexie**

"**Don't do this to me," mutters Mark closing his eyes**

"**Mark," mutters Lexie**

**Mark opens his eyes to find Lexie hovering over him.**

"**No," says Mark "Just no come on you need to get to work," he adds**

"**Why?" asks Lexie**

"**Cuz no one knows about us," says Mark**

**This comment causes Lexie to roll over and fall out off bed landing on the floor with a thump.**

"**You ok?" asks Mark peering over the bed**

"**Yeah," says Lexie getting up to throw on some clothes "If you're not working today why are you coming into the hospital?" asks Lexie**

"**I think I want to talk to Derek and tell him about us so he's knows I'm not a player anymore," says Mark**

**Lexie nods. "Then we go be a public couple," she says**

**A few minutes later in the car.**

"**What do you think he'll say?" asks Lexie**

"**I don't know," says Mark**

**When they get to Seattle Grace Lexie goes one way and Mark the other.**

"**Did I see you come in with Lexie?" asks Derek falling into step with Mark**

"**Yeah I saw her on my way in gave her a lift," says Mark**

"**She's my sister-in-law," says Derek**

"**I know," says Mark**

"**She's not your type of girl Mark she's into committed relationships so just stay away from her she's had a hard year she's doesn't need heartbreak from you as well," says Derek**

"**Shouldn't she decided that for herself?" asks Mark**

"**Mark just stay away from her," says Derek walking off**

"Crap," **thinks Mark pulling out his phone.**

**From: Mark**

**To: Lexie**

**Mission aborted I got a warning**

**From: Lexie**

**To: Mark**

**What kind of warning**

**From: Lexie**

**To: Mark**

**To stay away from you**

**From: Lexie**

**To: Mark**

**Crap**

**From: Mark**

**To: Lexie**

**My sentiments exactly**

**From: Lexie**

**To: Mark**

**Now what do we do?**

**From: Mark**

**To: Lexie**

**We keep seeing each other. I'm not losing you over this. I know I'm not going to break your heart. I just have to tell Derek.**

**From: Lexie**

**To: Mark**

**I know Derek has been you friend nearly all your life. But let me deal with him.**

**If you say you've been seeing me he'll automatically think you went behind his back to spite him. But if I come out with I have a boyfriend and have for the last 3 years its Mark it might come across better.**

**From: Mark**

**To: Lexie**

**Ok all yours**

**Sighing in hope that her brother-in-law will accept their relationship Lexie heads off to see if she can find Derek.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Dr Mark Sloan has two connections in Seattle Grace Hospital his best friend Dr Derek Shephard and his girlfriend Lexie Grey. When he moves there how will Derek feel? How will Lexie feel? And will Derek believe Mark is a one woman man or is he going to break Lexie's heart?**

**Just realized that in Season 3 when Mark comes to Seattle Lexie isn't an intern to the following year so this is all a year later in my story then in the show. But same things happening.**

**Chapter 3**

"**You ok Lex you don't look to good?" asks Meredith**

"**Flu," replies Lexie**

"**You should go home," says Meredith**

"**I'm fine Mere," says Lexie**

**Later Meredith "Can someone take Lexie home," shouts Meredith**

**Mark offers and he and Lexie depart from the hospital.**

**Derek sees and asks Meredith does she know anything.**

"**Yeah I just made Lexie go home she's got flu and Mark offered to take her," says Meredith**

"**You shouldn't of let her go with him I warned him away from her," says Derek**

"**Why?" asks Meredith  
"Cuz I know him and I know her and I don't want my sister-in-law to end up with a broken heart because Mark Sloan screwed her over," says Derek**

"**You're being ridiculous," says Meredith walking off to check on patients.**

**With Lexie and Mark.**

"**Lexie your shattered go to sleep I can easily carry you into the Archerfield," says Mark**

"**I'm have to go home," says Lexie**

"**No you are not going to the crap hole with O'Malley it's filthy and it's cold," says Mark**

**Lexie starts to doze off and when they pull up at the Archerfield. Mark scoops her up and carries off to a nice warm room where she can rests and recuperate.**

"**Mark hmm," mutters Lexie as she wakes up later that day.**

**Mark raises from the couch.**

"**I'm right here," says Mark coming over and lying not to her. "What's up?" he asks**

"**Nothing just wondering how I got home," says Lexie sleepily**

"**Meredith made you go and I offered to take you home when she asked if someone could," explains Mark**

"**Bet Derek didn't like that," says Lexie**

"**I don't we'll find out tomorrow," says Mark**

**Lexie snuggles into Mark's chest.**

"**Speaking of home," says Mark**

"**Yeah?" asks Lexie**

"**This isn't home is it," says Mark**

"**Is that a question or a statement?" asks Lexie**

"**Um both," says Mark**

"**No it's not a home but it will be for now," says Lexie**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Dr Mark Sloan has two connections in Seattle Grace Hospital his best friend Dr Derek Shephard and his girlfriend Lexie Grey. When he moves there how will Derek feel? How will Lexie feel? And will Derek believe Mark is a one woman man or is he going to break Lexie's heart?**

**Hey I have a question for everyone who reads this I'd really like a review if anyone can answer this question.**

**I read a Slexie story a while ago and I remember portion of it. Mark and Lexie were still a secret, they had just got out of a surgery and they kissed in the scrub room. And Meredith and Derek were outside the scrub room.**

**Has anyone read this story cuz I have checked all the of the Grey's Anatomy Slexie Archive and I was wondering if anyone had ever read it.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Doctor Sloan I am on your service today what do you need me to do?" asks Lexie trying to keep the grin off his face.**

"**I have some x-rays in my office I can show you," smirks Mark**

"**Dr Sloan," chides Lexie**

"**No I mean actual x-rays for my cleft palate surgeries that is what we are doing today bar any emergencies," says Mark**

"**Oh," says Lexie "Since when do you have the machine to do see x rays," she adds**

"**Trust me," says Mark**

"**Let's go," smiles Lexie**

**They enter Mark's office and Lexie walks over to the whiteboard that has been placed in his office.**

"**Mark these aren't X-rays," says Lexie**

"**I know," says Mark**

**On the board are rows of papers of houses and of apartments.**

"**I want to settle down Lex you know I do," says Mark "And a hotel is not a home," says Mark**

"**Your, your, your, um-" Lexie trails off**

"**Asking you to live with me yeah," says Mark**

"**Can I think about it?" asks Lexie**

"**What's there to think about?" asks Mark "I want you to be the one that I see last before I go to sleep and first when I wake up," says Mark**

"**I know we've been together for 3 years Mark but's it's still a lot to think about it's a whole other life style," says Lexie "I've just started my internship," she adds**

"**I know but this apartment," says Mark pointing to one "Is right across the street being furbished now and will be ready in 2 weeks," he adds**

"**Besides you can't live with O'Malley forever?" asks Mark**

"**YYyyeah your right," she stutters**

"**Are you ok Lex?" asks Mark**

"**Yeah fine," replies Lexie looking at the details for the apartment Mark has just pointed out.**

"**Lexie," says Mark**

"**Yeah," says Lexie**

"**Did O'Malley do something?" asks Mark**

"**No," says Lexie**

**Before Mark can reply his pager goes off.  
"Ok looks like no clef palates today Lex you with me?" asks Mark**

"**Hell yeah," smiles Lexie**

"**What we got?" asks Mark bursting into Trauma Room 1**

**Derek looks up from his examination to see Lexie following.**

"**She's my intern for the day. Grey go get me a cappuccino," says Mark**

**Lexie runs off.**

"**You're meant to be teaching not her not making her your waitress," says Derek**

"**First you tell me to stay away from her and now you want me to teach her?" asks Mark**

"**Not in that way," says Derek**

"**I didn't mean it that way you said it," says Mark examining the patient**

**Meanwhile Lexie is heading back with the coffee.**

**And the patient codes and is pronounced dead.**

"**Dr Grey we are back on clef palates," says Mark**

"**He didn't make it?" asks Lexie as they walk back up the Mark's office.**

"**Nope," says Mark**

"**Oh how do I tell George I'm moving out?" asks Lexie**

**Mark tries to keep the smile of his face as he ushers Lexie into his office but once inside he picks her up and spins her round.**

"**About O'Malley I don't think he needs to know, he won't miss you will he?" asks Mark**

"**Yeah I think he will," says Lexie**

"**You hardly there and he's hardly there," says Mark**

"**Mark I know he will miss me," says Mark**

"**You can't know that unless you say I'm moving out will you miss me," says Mark**

"**He's already said he misses me," says Lexie sitting on the couch fiddling with her fingers.**

"**What else did he say cuz I know when you fiddle with things there is something you aren't saying," says Mark sitting next to her**

"**He asked me out," says Lexie**

"**He what," shouts Mark**

"**Mark lower your voice," says Lexie**

"**Yeah sorry you said no right," says Mark**

"**Of course I said no. I told him I wasn't interested," says Lexie**

"**And he listened?" asks Mark**

"**No I had to tell him a few times and then threaten his man hood," says Lexie**

"**And now he's stopped bugging you," says Mark**

"**Yes now those cleft palates surgeries," says Lexie**

"**What about apartments?" asks Mark**

"**Cleft palates then houses," says Lexie**

"**You don't want an apartment?" asks Mark**

"**No a house. I'm a nester," says Lexie**

"**Ok houses," says Mark**

"**I like this one," says Lexie pointing to one**

"**How about we pick 2 each and go look and then narrow it down to 1 each and then decided," says Mark**

"**No I really like this one," says Lexie**

"**Ok we'll go see that one," says Mark**

"**When?" asks Lexie bouncing on the balls of her feet**

"**I'll phone the estate agent now," says Mark**

"**Yay," squeals Lexie**

"**Calm down," says Mark laughing as he picks up his phone**

"**Were going to get a house," squeals Lexie**

"**Hello yeah I'd like to make a appointment to see 420 Heath Street," says Mark**

**He listens to the other person speak on the end.**

"**Just let me speak to my partner," he says**

"**Can someone cover for you tomorrow?" asks Mark**

"**Yes and if they can't I'll phone in sick," says Lexie**

"**Yes tomorrow at 10 is fine," says Mark "Ok yeah bye," he adds and hangs up**

"**We get to see our house tomorrow," squeals Lexie**

"**No we get to see the house we want to have," says Mark**

"**Why aren't you excited?" asks Lexie**

"**I am I just don't show it like you do," says Mark**

"**We going to a see a house," says Lexie jumping into Mark's arms**

"**And today we are going to change some babies lives," says Mark**

"**Right yes the cleft palates," says Lexie jumping down**

**And with insane smiles on their faces Mark and Lexie sit at Mark's desk to look over the surgeries for the day.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Dr Mark Sloan has two connections in Seattle Grace Hospital his best friend Dr Derek Shephard and his girlfriend Lexie Grey. When he moves there how will Derek feel? How will Lexie feel? And will Derek believe Mark is a one woman man or is he going to break Lexie's heart?**

**Chapter 5**

**Tap. Tap.**

**The chief looked up to Mark Sloan in his office doorway.**

"**What can I do for you Dr Sloan?" asks the chief**

"**I have to tell someone the thing that is happening in my life. And since it involves this hospital, I thought you might be a good idea," says Mark**

"**This is something personal?" asks the chief**

**Mark nods. "But you were my mentor at one time. So I thought I could come to you," he explains**

"**Why not Derek?" asks the chief**

"**It sort of involves him," replies Mark**

"**Go on," says the chief**

"**I'm seeing Lexie Grey," confesses Mark**

"**How does that involved Derek?" asks the chief**

"**I've been seeing her for 3 years but because we're never been in Seattle to see Derek and Meredith at the same time we've never seen reason to tell them. At first we didn't know if it would turn into something serious. When we came in on my first day here. I told Derek I had offered her a lift when I saw her walking and he told me to stay away from her," explains Mark**

"**I see. And you've come to me because you want to get in off your chest?" asks the chief**

"**No I want to propose to her. But I need to help to get the plan in motion," explains Mark**

"**And what's you plan?" asks the chief**

"**Hawaii," says Mark**

"**Sorry to interrupted chief but a patients schizophrenic son has gone missing in the hospital," says Patricia poking her head around the door.**

"**Who was looking after him?" asks the chief**

"**Lexie Grey," says Patricia**

**Chief looks at Mark.**

"**I'll go find her. She'll be freaking out," says Mark leaving the office.**

**It takes Mark half an hour to find Lexie and when he does the schizophrenic has been found.**

**He finds her in the basement looking for schizophrenic.**

"**Lex he's been found," says Mark**

**Lexie whips round.**

"**I'm exhausted Mark," she whispers**

"**Come here," mutters Mark**

**Lexie trudges forward and leans herself against her sturdy boyfriend.**

"**Let's get you home," says Mark**

"**I can make my own way home," she whispers "Derek will see," she adds**

"**See you at the car. You're too tired to drive on your own," whispers Mark pressing a kiss to her forehead.**

**Little do they know someone had followed Mark down into the basement and witnessed the whole thing.**

**The person turned around and silently went back upstairs.**

"**So meet you at the car in 20?" asks Mark**

"**10," says Lexie**

**Mark nods and goes back up to the main level of the hospital, hightailing it back the chief's office.**

**Meanwhile Lexie makes her way slowly to the intern locker room exhausted from her long and hard day.**

"**Chief can we finish our conversation tomorrow?" asks Mark**

"**Sure," says the chief**

"**I'm driving Lexie home she exhausted," says Mark**

"**You love her," says the chief**

"**Why much so," says Mark before turning and leaving**

"**What did the chief want?" asks Derek following into step besides Mark**

"**Something about a consult in Hawaii," says Mark**

"**You going to go?" asks Derek  
"I don't know I'll let you know after I let the chief know," says Mark**

"**You off now?" asks Derek**

"**Yeah heading home been a long day," says Mark**

**Derek nods and Mark heads off to his car.**

**By the time Mark got to his car, Lexie was practically asleep in the passenger seat.**

**Mark smiled as he backed out of the space to drive his girl home.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

Simultaneously across the hospital 6 pagers bleep. Lexie, Owen, Callie, Cristina, Derek and Meredith are called to the chief's office.

Minutes later they are all seated in the office wondering why they have all been called.

The chief comes in and shuts the door.

"I've called you all here because Mark has phoned from Hawaii. His consult has gone well and he has had a job offer," says the chief

"What," says Derek

"Oh my god Mark wants to move to Hawaii," thinks Lexie

"Yeah I need someone to go out there and talk him out of it," says the chief

"Talk him out of it. If he wants to go move out there let him," says Derek

"I don't want to lose my head of plastic surgery," says the chief

"I'll go," says Lexie

"I'll go," says Derek

"You're the head of neurosurgery and Lexie is an intern she can be spared you can't," says the chief

"I'll go pack," says Lexie

As the 6 left the chief's office, Derek spluttering about Mark and Lexie. The chief called Lexie to stay behind.

"Mark has told me and that is why you are the best person to go get him back," explains the chief

"He came to you and told you?" asks Lexie

"Yes," says the chief

"Why?" asks Lexie

"You'll have to ask him," says the chief

Meanwhile Callie was on the phone. Pacing the hall one armed crossed. Confusion etched on her face.

"Hello," Mark Sloan's voice comes out of the handset clamped to her ear.

"You and Grey," says Callie

"Hello to you to Cal," says Mark

"You and little grey," says Callie again

"I your in the hospital please keep it down. And you know I'm in Hawaii," says Mark

"Yes and ok," says Callie

"We meet 3 years ago. I was a guest lecturer for a day. And I love her," says Mark

"Your thinking about moving to Hawaii," says Callie

Mark laughs. "No that's my plan to get her out here. I'm going to propose," says Mark

"Does Derek know?" asks Callie

"No the chief and you. How do you know?" asks Mark

"Saw you in the basement last week," says Callie

"Oh," says Mark

"So you told the chief before you told Derek or me," says Callie

"I had to tell the chief to get time off and get Lexie out here," says Mark

"And Derek?" asks Callie

"Warned me on my first day not to go after her," says Mark

"Does Mamma Shephard know?" asks Callie

"Yes," says Mark "And she adores her," he adds

"Of course she does she's bubbly and cheerful parents love her," says Callie

"Yes they do," says Mark

"Have you asked her dad?" asks Callie

"Crap," says Mark "I gotta go," he adds

"Does he like you?" asks Callie

"Yes," says Mark hanging up.

Mark's phone call to Thatcher took moments and ended with Thatcher's approval for Mark to ask Lexie to marry him.

When he pulled the phone away from his ear. He found a text from Lexie.

To: Mark

From: Lexie

I'm coming to Hawaii

Lexie

To: Lexie

From: Mark

Can't wait to see you

Mark

Mark knew he couldn't marry Lexie in Hawaii. He knew Lexie wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle. He knew she wanted to get married in the church her parents got married in. He knew she wanted Meredith and Molly and Lauren in the service as bridesmaids and flower girls.

He knew something had been mentioned about a white dress for Lexie. Red for bridesmaids and red and white roses for bouquets. He knew Lexie would be sad her mum was no longer with them to join the joyous day that Lexie Grey became Lexie Sloan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

The plane touched down Lexie looked out the window Hawaii was gorgeous.

As she passed though the arrivals gate and even better sight greeted her, the man who she had been apart from for the past week.

A grin spread across her face, she quickens her pace and as she got to him her case was on the floor and she was back in his arms.

After their reunion Mark and Lexie headed to Mark's hotel. They wasted no time reacquainting their bodies before heading to see the sites.

As the sun began to set on there day in Hawaii the couple headed to bed.

One knowing tomorrow was going to be a life changing day. The other no the wiser.

I know this chapter was very short but the next should make up for it. The content not the quantity.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

As Lexie awoke on her second day in Hawaii she knew something was wrong. Mark wasn't next to her. His side of the bed was cold, he had left a while ago.

Across the street on the Kaanapali beach. Mark had begun preparations to ask Lexie Grey to become his wife. Checking his watch he knew Lexie would soon be awake and leaving prep in the hands of his good friend he headed back to the hotel.

It was sunset by the time Lexie and Mark stumbled across the set up.

A white marquee, with purple blankets and candles.

Settling down on the blanket, the couple turned to watch the day give way to night as the sky turned a golden, reddish colour. The moment of proposal was here.

"Lexie from the moment I laid eyes on you I know you were the one. I would love nothing more if you would consider spending the rest of your life with me. You're the one I see first and last night and day. You complete me, your part of me and I couldn't see my life without you. I cherish our love deeply. So I have one question for you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

The mere two seconds it took for Lexie to answer seemed like hours to Mark. But Lexie threw her arms around his neck, sending the pair sprawling backwards.

The waves lapped against the shore but there was only one thing Mark heard the yes from Lexie's mouth.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

The stay in Hawaii had been tranquil, no colleagues, no families just Lexie and Mark but now they had to head back. The much needed week off had to end and they had to head back to Seattle, to the hospital the place were they had to be secret, were they couldn't express there love with the brief kisses and hand holding like they had to Hawaii.

But coming back to a place where they couldn't be publicly together didn't put a downer on the high they felt at least not yet. They were still very much in the honeymoon phase of their engagement.

Callie was picking them up from the airport. So they could stay in their couple bubble.

The plane touched down they were back on home ground, but still very much in Hawaii.

"Oh my gosh look at you two. You look great," cries Callie

"Hey Callie," smiles Mark

"Let's see it," says Callie

"Huh?" asks Lexie

"She knows she saw us in the basement when that son went missing," explains Mark

Lexie holds out her left hand.

"Oh my gosh it's gorgeous," squeals Callie

They collect their luggage and head to Callie's car.

"Not to put a downer on your moods but what are you going to do tomorrow?" asks Callie

"Tomorrow?" asks Mark

"Well you've been in Hawaii 1 and half weeks and Lexie has been in Hawaii 1 week you both start back tomorrow you have a surgery Mark. And you Grey are on neuro," says Callie

"Oh god," groans Lexie

"That's cuz of the Derek not knowing?" asks Callie

Lexie nods.

The journey back to the apartment block is filled with laughter and wedding talk.

As Mark gets the luggage out of the back and heads up staris with it. Lexie and Callie trail behind.

"Hey Callie can I ask you something?" asks Lexie

"Sure," replies Callie

"Your Mark's best friend, you were there from when he first came to Seattle apart from me. So I want you in the wedding. I want you to be a bridesmaid," says Lexie

"Oh my gosh I'd love to," cries Callie

The two share a hug and head upstairs.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"Ok what's the deal with you and Sloan?" asks Meredith

"What deal there's no deal," gabbles Lexie

"Lexie you can't live to save your life and you're shooting daggers at Izzie for flirting with him now spill," smiles Meredith

"You can't tell anyone," orders Lexie

"I won't," promises Meredith

"Not even Christian and especially not Derek," says Lexie

"Not even Christian or Derek," says Meredith

Lexie leans in closer.

"Mark and I have been together for the past 3 years," she whispers

"Derek always said he was a player," whispers Meredith

"He was but then he meet me when he guest lectured at Harvard and the rest in history," smiles Lexie her voice still whispering

"So is it serious?" asks Meredith

"Living together and ring serious," whispers Lexie

"Ring?" asks Meredith

"Yeah in Hawaii," whispers Lexie "Oh will you be a bridesmaid," she asks

"Of course my little sisters getting married," gushes Meredith in a whisper

Lexie turns back to look at Izzie and Mark and glares again.

"Hey stop glaring or people are going to get suspicious," says Meredith

"Oh and Dad knows, Callie knows and the Chief and Mama Sheppard," whispers Lexie  
"Why did you never tell me and Derek?" asks Meredith

"Because we were never in Seattle at the same time," whispers Lexie "And on his first day Derek warned Mark away from me," she adds

"Well I am whole heartedly on your side," smiles Meredith

"Thanks," smiles Lexie

There pagers go off and they both run off to their patients holding the conversation they have to just had very close in there hearts.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

It has been a week since Lexie told Meredith. But Meredith and Callie have started planning her wedding more her. Even though she persists that she doesn't want to plan it yet she wants to be engaged for a while. Derek is still out of the know but Mark and Lexie have become more flirty in the hospital and rumours have started flying around about the pair.

This particular day Lexie is Derek's service with Christina. They have a patient who is having persistent pain in his head for the past 7 years. Derek and Christina start to run tests on the guy while deciding whether or not to cut out his frontal lobe. This is also the day the chief has said that interns need to be heard. So as Lexie suggests something Christina shots her down turning back to Derek to talk about the frontal lobe surgery.

While the two are involved in this conversation Lexie leaves in search of her boyfriend knowing he will listen to her.

"Dr Sloan," calls Lexie as she spots him further down the hall

Mark turns, smiles and waits for her to catch up to him.

"Hey I'm working with Derek today on a pain patient," said Lexie "I read this article while I was studying," she adds

"Are you going somewhere with this Lexie?" asked Mark

"I'm getting there but I did read this article and I have a photographic memory and the chief is on his new thing were he wants to be heard and not just seen-,"

"Lex I love you put get to the point," whispers Mark

"I think he needs a ENT and you are an ENT," stated Lexie

"Let's go then," said Mark

"You're agreeing with me?" asked Lexie

"Lexie if you think he needs and ENT then I trust your decision," said Mark "Now where is this patient?" he asked

Lexie leads Mark back down the hall to the room Derek, Christina and the patient are in.

"Dr Sheppard a word," said Mark as he entered the room Lexie following

Derek goes over.

"He's in a lot of pain Mark I don't think he needs a tummy tuck," said Derek sarcastically

"That's funny," Mark replies as equally sarcastically

"Dr Grey came to me with an interesting idea,"

Christina looks over.

"And unlike you I'm taking the chief's new teaching protocol seriously so I listen," smiled Mark

Christina came over glaring at Lexie who backed away a step.

"Bet he listen because he'll get some," thought Christina

The three doctors looked at Lexie.

"I read a thing about swelling and compression of the ethmoid nerve I believe if we were to stick a cottle elevator up his nose-,"

Christina interrupts "Sorry up his nose,"

"If Dr Grey is on the right track the patient will let us know," said Mark cutting her off

"Go ahead," said Derek

Mark goes to sit next to patient and Lexie hands the cottle elevator and head lamp and goggles.

"Mr Patmore I'm Dr Sloan I'm the head of plastic surgery and an ear, nose and throat specialist. I'd like to run a quick test if I can have your permission." Introduces Mark

"I'VE SEEN 16 E.N.T.s Not one could help me," said Mr Patmore

"Now breathe normally. I'm gonna angle this into here. Let me know if you feel any pain," said Mark as he slid the cottle elevator up Mr Patmore's nose.

Mr Patmore began to arch and exclaimed "That's it that's the pain that's what's causing the pain oh my god oh my god,"

Mark handed the cottle elevator and goggles back to Lexie shooting her a proud smile as he did so before going over to Derek.

"Anterior ethmoid neurovascular complex. A simple middle turbinectomy will fix it. Unless you still want to chop out the front of his brain," said Mark before he left the room sending another proud look Lexie's way.

Derek noted the look between Lexie and Mark and turned to Christina who was filling in the chart and muttering something under her breath. He caught the words lucky and mark.

"What did you just say?" asked Derek as Lexie wheeled Mr Patmore back to his room.

"I said that Mark was going to get lucky tonight because he used Lexie's idea," said Christina

Lexie hears what Christina has said and knows as soon as she had Mr Patmore back in his room she needs to find Mark before Derek does.

"Mark's sleeping with Lexie?" asked Derek

"It appears so that's what's going round the hospital anyway," said Christina

Derek leaves the room heading straight for Mark's office.

Lexie quickly settles Mr Patmore in his room before running of to find Mark. On her way she bumps into Meredith.

"Mere have you seen Mark or Derek?" asked Lexie

"No but I thought you were working with Derek today?" asked Meredith confused

"I am but Christina's just told Derek about me and Mark I need to warn Mark before Derek gets to him or speak to Derek. So if you see Mark will you tell and if see Derek stall him," explained Lexie running off

"Yeah," called Meredith turning to go in the opposite direction

As Meredith heads on to find her husband she bumps into Mark.

"You should hide," suggested Meredith

"What did I do now?" asked Mark

"Did Lexie tell you that I know because she told me but Christina has just told Derek I didn't tell Christiana I didn't tell anyone but it's all over the hospital and Derek is looking for you so you should hide," gabbled Meredith

"Derek knows," said Mark

Meredith nodded.

"Mark," called Lexie running up to them

"I know Meredith just told me," said Mark "What exactly did Christiana say?" he asked

"Hmm she muttering and Derek heard a word I think and he asked what she just said and she said I said that Mark was going to get lucky tonight because he used Lexie's idea," answered Lexie  
"Will I be getting lucky tonight?" asked Mark

"Yes but that's not the point you need to hide," said Lexie

"No I need to face Derek and tell him," said Mark

"Mark I need a word," called Derek walking up to the trio.

Lexie and Meredith immediately move in front of Mark.

"I'm not going to hit him," said Derek

"Can we please take this somewhere private because I don't want anyone knowing," said Lexie  
"Everyone already knows," said Derek  
"They don't know the truth," said Mark

"The truth that your sleeping with Lexie," exclaimed Derek "And I am the last to know I asked you not to," he added

"Yeah but it was too late," said Lexie

"You meet that first day," said Derek

"Derek, Lexie and I meet three years when I was guest lecturing at Harvard. We've been together for three years," said Mark

"How many times as he cheated on you?" asked Derek

"None he's your best friend I can't believe you would ask such a thing. Yeah he was a man whore but still you should show some belief in him," exclaimed Lexie

A nurse walks up and starts flirting with Mark.

"One second," said Lexie to Derek "Excuse me," said Lexie sweetly to the nurse

The nurse looks at her.  
"Yeah could you please stop flirting with my fiancée and yes you heard me right I said fiancée and spread that around. Mark Sloan is off the market for life," said Lexie

The nurse walked off and Lexie turned back to Derek with Mark chuckling behind her.

"You're getting married," said Derek

"That's why I went to Hawaii," explained Mark

"Come on Derek are you really that mad that we didn't tell you?" asked Lexie

"No I suppose not why didn't you tell me on your first day?" Derek asked Mark

"I was going to but you warned me away and I thought best not to saying anything because you would of accused me going behind your back," explained Mark

Derek nods "One more serious question," he said "Who's your best man?" he asked

"You of course," said Mark

The two share a manly hug and as it is the end of there shifts they all go to change and head over to Joe's to get Derek up to speed with Mark and Lexie's relationship. Not knowing the gossip that would come the next day.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	12. Chapter 12

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

It had been a week since the pain patient and the whole hospital had gotten used to Little Grey and Sloan being a couple.

Today Lexie was on Mark's service with George. George had been off the week before and knew nothing about Lexie and Mark's relationship.

They were trying to interbate a guy with a crushed trachea and George was the one interbating.

"It's stuck. Can't seem to get it down the left bronchis," said George he was nervous Mark Sloan was watching him and Lexie, his best friend and he had realized in the week off he had feelings for her.

Before Lexie knew the words were out of her mouth. "You almost got it George."

"What are you his cheerleader now?" asked Mark sending a glare at O'Malley. Meanwhile Lexie looked up hurt evident in her eyes.

"Step aside, wonder boy before you make things worse," he said

George stepped to one side to let Mark take over.

"O'Malley, go find out if the OR's ready. If you can manage that," he ordered

By now Lexie was feeling more than hurt she was angry.

"You're being mean to George unnecessarily mean. He's stressed out he's studying to re take his intern test. So be nicer," stated Lexie anger evident in her tone

"I'm your attending," said Mark as he interbated the patient

"Right now I am talking to you as your fiancée. George is my friend so you'll be nicer to him," ordered Lexie

"And if I don't?" asked Mark

"Then you can find other bed mate," snapped Lexie leaving the procedure room.

"Lex," Mark called after her

But the door swung shut leaving Mark with a problem to fix.

Half an hour later Mark, Lexie and George were in the OR operating on their patient.

"Crap his vocal cords are damaged beyond repair," said Mark

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Lexie looking up at Mark

"Probably won't talk again," said George

"I think that question was for me," said Mark

"Sorry," apologized George

"You think just because you get to take your intern test again, that makes you big man on campus?" asked Mark "Doesn't change the fact you're failed the first time," he added.

The whole time he said that he could feel Lexie's eyes boaring into him.

"Mark shut up," said Lexie a hard tone in her voice

"Sorry," muttered Mark

"Lexie," said George

20 minutes later Lexie was walking down the hall an angry expression on her face and George at her side.

"What were you doing back there?" asked George

"I was trying to help you," said Lexie  
"Telling an attending to shut up in his OR? That's not helping." said George as they walked though a door "What makes you think you can. You're sleeping with him?" he asked suddenly

"What?" asked Lexie

"Yes you are!" exclaimed George

Lexie doesn't say anything.

"I can't believe you would sleep with him!" exclaimed George

"I'm not sleeping with him," said Lexie "I'm engaged to him," she said holding up her left hand

"Engaged to Sloan?" stuttered George

"Yes we've been together 3 years," said Lexie

"To Sloan who Derek told everyone when he first got here that he was a man whore?" asked George

"Yes but he's not are you jealous?" asked Lexie

"Of the fact that you can tell Sloan to shut up. Yeah of Sloan being engaged to you that too," he said before walking off.

"Great," thought Lexie ""George still had a crush on her,"

Now she had to deal with her fiancée and George liking her.

First she would deal with Mark he had probably gone to his office to head from her not that he could hide from her there because she had a key.

And she headed off in search of him

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	13. Chapter 13

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 13**

Lexie took a deep breath, she was about to walk though those doors and become Mrs Sloan or Doctor Sloan. Since everyone at Seattle Grace knew the wedding planning was speed up and it was now 3 months after the reveal of the relationship. Lexie and Mark didn't want to wait to get married they didn't see the sense if they could get it planned in a matter of 2 months, which they did.

The issue of George having a crush on Lexie didn't prove a problem especially since he had gotten with one the nurses and he was very happy.

So once again Lexie took a deep breath, the music started, she took her father's arm and the doors opened. She glided down the aisle towards her future and moments later she was there. Once they were stood side by side the Minister started the service.

_**(Minister **__Lexie _**Mark)**

"**_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._**

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Mark and Lexie make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. MARK and LEXIE will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of MARK and LEXIE. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

BRIDE'S FATHER OR ESCORT:I do.

MINISTER:

_"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives._

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for MARK and LEXIE from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."  
  
Exchange of Vows

**Mark: My beloved Lexie do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. **

**I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life. **

_Lexie: Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. _

_I love you, Mark. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Mark that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. _

**MINISTER TO Mark:**

_**Do you MARK take LEXIE to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
**_**  
Mark "I will"**

MINISTER TO Lexie:

_**"Do you LEXIE take MARK to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**_****

Lexie _"I will"._****

Exchange of **Wedding Rings******

MINISTER:

_**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?**_

May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.  
**  
Handing ring to the Groom**

MINISTER TO GROOM:

_**MARK, in placing this ring on LEXIE finger, repeat after me**_**: LEXIE you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.**

Handing ring to the Bride

MINISTER TO BRIDE:

_**LEXIE, in placing this ring on MARK finger, repeat after me:**__"MARK, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."  
_**  
Pronouncement**

MINISTER:

_**"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.**_

In as much as MARK and LEXIE have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of _**Albuquerque**__** and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.**_

You may now kiss the bride."

**Mark takes Lexie into his arms and kisses her deeply. They then turn to face their friends and family and walk down the aisle as man and wife.**

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
